The nature of the "suicide" activation of allyl and acrylyl compounds by cytochrome P-450 will be investigated. The types of cytochrome P-450 destroyed and the types of mixed-function oxidase activaties lost in this process will be studied, in ordee to gain information on the potential metabolic interactions between these compounds and other environmental xenobiotic toxicants and therapeutic drugs. The metabolism of the allyl halides and their expoxidated and hydrated analogs, the epihalohydrins and Alpha-halohydrins, allylamine, allyl ethers, and acrylic and ethacrylic acids and their esters and amides, will be investigated, and the enzymic steps in their metabolic pathways characterized. These studies are basic to an understanding of the toxicilogy of these environmental toxicants.